He Says Nothing
by Betty Boop
Summary: He looks at her. He watches her. He wants her. He says nothing.


**He Says Nothing**

He looks at her. He watches her. He wants her. He says nothing.

He watches the way she flips her hair whenever she laughs, the way her eyes sparkle when she gets something right. He smiles every time she lifts her hand up to the ceiling so she can answer the question McGonagall asked. He pretends he can't find something in the library, just so he could have a few more moments with her. He looks at her with loving eyes, but says nothing.

He sees her walking with his best friend, having some important conversation. He watches them laugh to an inside joke. He looks at them when she's sad, and Harry is the first to get to her, comfort her. He is filled with rage when he thinks of her in the arms of his friend. Still, he says nothing.

His thoughts often drift away to her lips. He wants those lips, soft and perfect, moving with his. He wants to be the one holding her in his arms. To be the one that caresses her cheek, kisses her hair. He wants to swoop her of her feet and take her somewhere where no one could ever find them. But he's afraid. He says nothing.

He walks up to her in the common room, and sits next to her. He longs to lift her chin up from her book, so he could see those beautiful brown eyes, but he just says 'Hi'. Those eyes shine as she lifts her head up and smiles. He loves those eyes. Those eyes widen with worry whenever Harry and he do something extremely stupid and dangerous. They shoot lighting whenever she's angry, and sparkle like the two brightest stars in his world when she's happy. She is so beautiful, and he says nothing.

He wants to run his hand through those wonderful locks of hers. He could spend all day watching the light dance through her hair. He loves the way she plays with it whenever she's nervous, or how she would hide her face behind it when she's working, even though he wanted to push it away, and reveal her face which he cannot live without. Yet, he says nothing.

He smiles whenever she smiles. It's such an amazing thing, he thought. It would start with the corners of her mouth twitching, then her eyes sparkling slightly, and the dimples in her cheeks forming. Then her smile would become wider, until it turned into a grin, with her cheeks blushing and her eyes shining like diamonds. And sometimes, when he's lucky, a small giggle escapes her lips. Those smiles of hers are pure perfection. But they're even better when she smiles for him. He smiles back, but says nothing.

He loves it when she blushes. The way she looks down, smiles awkwardly and finally, the rosy cheeks she tries to hide. He always wants to reach out and just brush them with his fingertips. Just that one thing. But no, she would refuse, and he would lose her forever. So he says nothing.

He knows she would never break a rule. Not one. Why, he has no idea. But he can't help but admire her when she has the easy way right under her nose, but she still does everything the right way. Oh, she's so smart. She loves spending her free time with her nose stuck in some book, and, even though he teases her about it, he's ecstatic when she finds something new in the library and jumps with excitement. Sometimes he would watch her from a distance, smiling at her eyes moving swiftly from left to right. He says nothing

He watches her when she get's lost in thought, her eyes staring in the distance, her fingers tangling and untangling, her lips pursed. He always wonders what she's thinking, but says nothing.

His head is full of that intoxicating smell of hers. It was almost painful, when she would bend down to look over his shoulder, her breath on his neck, the heat of her body against his back, and that smell... that smell makes him think of how much he wants her, but can't have her. Of how many guys are in line for her, and he's probably the second to last (don't forget Neville). That smell makes him want to stand up and tell her what's the most desperate desire of his heart. It makes him want to show her his soul upside down. But he clenches his teeth, and says nothing.

Her laugh is the most wonderful sound in his world. _Her_ laugh makes _him_ laugh. It gives him hope, and pushes him to keep going. If it didn't exist, neither would he. His world would become quiet. No song would be as melodic as it was before, and every whisper would become a scream. She laughs for so long sometimes he just wants to tell her to never stop, but says nothing.

And most important of all, he loves her. Everything about her. Whether she's screaming at him or reminding him that he has to do his homework or just talking to him, he loves her. Whether she's hitting him with a book or laughing at his joke, he loves her. She's smart and brave, she's beautiful and talented, and she hit Malfoy in the face! She doesn't care if her hair is perfect or not, and she doesn't have to. She's already perfect as it is, and he loves her for it. He would always love her. He doesn't know how he knows that, but he does. Ron Weasley loves Hermione Granger, and he is not going to say nothing.

"Hermione?" His voice shaking.

"Hmm?" She looked up, her brown eyes sparkling like the two brightest stars in his world.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Hey guys! Sooooo, did you like it? If you did, pleeeeeease review. If you didn't, review anyway and tell me what I can work on.<strong>

**And, English isn't my native language, so forgive me if I spelled something wrong.**

**XOXO**

**B.B.**


End file.
